


Castelia City

by makomaragi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Love, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makomaragi/pseuds/makomaragi
Summary: Juniper visits Fennel for the first time after she relocated to Castelia City. (Originally written in 2013)





	Castelia City

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about 6 years ago, originally posted to my Tumblr. I'm in the process of moving (most) of my fics over here!

A cold chill inched up the scientist’s spine, whether from the cold water below her on the dock or from anticipation, she couldn’t be sure. Fennel leaned against the rail, looking out in to the early evening sky in the distance, past the ships making their way out to sea. The summer was beginning to blend in to the fall; the fair weather days led to chilly evenings, each seeming harsher than the last. The cold air in the night seemed just another lingering reminder of how lonely she felt since moving to Castelia, however often she reminded herself that it been the right decision. The city was the perfect place to conduct her research; the constant stream of trainers passing through, plenty of opportunities for promotions and growth, her new lab much more spacious than the former in Striaton.

The boisterous ship’s whistle stirred her from her thoughts, tearing her eyes off of the sky and to the passengers disembarking; some reuniting with loved ones, others pacing off in a hurry to their destinations. This was the third ship she had watched in the routine, each time hoping to see the woman she was waiting anxiously for all evening, but, third time was a charm, as the saying went, she supposed. There were a few instances already in which she swore she saw her; fighting the urge to take off in a full sprint across the crowded dock, throwing her arms around her neck the way she imagined for nearly a week now. No, she wouldn’t get her hopes up again.  Fennel sighed to herself, planting her chin in her palm and looking back out in the vast sea once more.  Her anxiousness increased tenfold from watching, even her heart was beating a mile a minute, it was better to look away than to be disappointed, silently scolding herself for arriving so early in the first place.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder; probably another trainer asking for directions to the Pokemon Center again. She turned around slowly, her half lidded eyes met with that emerald eyed gaze she had missed so much. Without a word, she threw her arms around her neck, burying her face in to her shoulder. “Aurea….” She finally breathed, pulling back barely enough to kiss her sweetly on the lips, her arms still tightly around her.  

The professor stumbled back at a bit at the sudden weight thrown on her, losing her grip on the handle of her suit case, her arms firmly in around the other woman. “You’re hard to miss with that hair, you know,” she chuckled, leaning back. “I’m not sure why I was worried about being able to spot you.”

Fennel pulled back slowly, grinning widely. Though she herself was still in her lab coat from work, Aurea had taken the time to change; her hair hung down, catching the wind every few seconds and twirling around her face, falling about mid length down her back. Though missing her lab coat, she still wore the green skirt and white quarter length  “I’ve missed you so much…Oh! How was your ferry ride? It wasn’t too bad, was it?”

 “Not at all.  Ran a bit late, though.”

“Mmm, it’s okay. You’re here now~” Fennel grinned, taking her hand tightly in her own, instinctively entwining their fingers. “My apartment isn’t far from here at all, just across from the gym. I know you’re probably tired and hungry…we can drop your stuff off then go out for dinner, hm? There’s so many different places to eat here, I still haven’t tried them all! I ate earlier, so, whatever you want.”

 “Eh, I’m not hungry, actually,” Juniper shrugged, grabbing the handle of her suit case and following Fennel’s lead through the busy streets of Castelia City. For a Thursday evening, the streets were still buzzing with people, all seeming to walk purposely in different directions throughout. Fennel seemed to have found a pattern to it, keeping a tight grip on her hand as she zigzagged between individuals walking in dissimilar paces. The scenario was much different than she was used to in Nuvema, or even grown used to in Striaton, walking leisurely down the side walk at their own pace rather than being caught up in a sea of people. Castelia had certainly grown since the time they spent here in college, or maybe, the constant pace of the city hadn’t phased them when they were younger.

 In reality, it had only been less than a month since they’d seen each other, but upon seeing Aurea again, having her meet her in Castelia, it somehow seemed much longer than that.  It had only been a few months since she relocated in Castelia, preferring instead to spend her time with the professor in Nuvema, where things were still familiar to both of them. Juniper insisted that she didn’t mind the city, just found it to run at a pace faster than she was used to, though Fennel gave the impression to have adjusted to it.

Fennel’s apartment building was camouflaged within the other towers around it, Juniper nearly walking straight in to her when she stopped, becoming mesmerized by the patterns the buildings on their stroll. Her apartment was certainly larger than the quarters she had in Striaton, with large windows giving a beautiful view of the ocean beyond the city limits. It was dim lit, the way Fennel always had preferred her surroundings, the walls painted a light purple color from what she could tell; childish, but it suited her. There was a carpet, an off white color, a drastic difference from the hard wood floor she had become accustomed to in Striaton. She followed Fennel through the door way and in to the living room, setting her suit case down and seating herself on the couch awkwardly, still looking around. It was surprising that Fennel hadn’t decorated much, the pictures and paintings she was used to seeing were nowhere to be found, either relocated or still packed away due to lack of time.

“I convinced my assistant to let Amanita stay with her for the weekend. So it’s just you and me…” Fennel trailed off,  removing her lab coat and setting in on the back of the couch before making herself comfortable on the professor’s lap, her index finger tracing just under her neck and along her collar bone.

Juniper leaned back on the couch, hands set comfortably on her sides, “Oh? I was hoping to meet your assistant,” giving way to a wistful smile that was hardly characteristic for the professor.  

Fennel matched the smirk, her natural blush growing two or three shades deeper when their eyes met again.  “Mmm, she’s a nice girl, just graduated from Castelia University. She’s been bothering me about when she’d get to meet you…but let’s not worry about that now,” she leaned forward suddenly, forcing Juniper down on to the couch, Fennel lying atop of her, smothering her neck with heated kisses.

It wasn’t the most comfortable position let alone place, but the brunette decided to make the most it, her hands moved from her sides on to her back, unremittingly sinking down in to the couch. “Don’t leave any marks,” she murmured, not that her request yielded Fennel in her actions, her kisses lingering longer, feeling the skin lift up on her neck when she chose to move on to an untouched area.  The way Fennel had positioned herself on top of her met with spaces between the cushions was not satisfactory in the least- she could feel the cushions moving from their places as their bodies did in the short amount of time, her back pressed awkwardly against the arm of the sofa. “Do…do you not have a bedroom anymore? Why are we doing this here?” It was half serious, half banter, but caused Fennel to halt momentarily nonetheless.

“Oh, come on, Aurie. It wouldn’t be the first time that we-“

“I just don’t think it’s appropriate that, erm, other people live here, and…”

Fennel giggled, “Fine, fine,” taking her hand and leading her but ten steps down a narrow hallway in to her bedroom, barely giving the other woman a moment to take in the surroundings before pulling her down on to the bed on top of her. “You know, I seem to remember a time in which you said you wanted to take things slow…you’ve barely been here fifteen minutes and you’re already begging me to take you in the my bedroom. Honestly, Aurea…”

The professor pulled back, hair falling in to her face to hide how red became at the comment. “I…I didn’t mean it like that, I just, well, I thought that if you really wanted…to…”

The dream scientist let out another impish giggle, “Teasing you never gets old.” She reached a hand up, placed on her warm cheek for an extended moment, sinking in to the bed and smiling peacefully with bright eyes up at her.  “I know you have your thing tomorrow so you probably don’t want to stay up too late, anyway,” trailing her hand down through her hair, toying with the end of the strands loosely around her finger.

Juniper relaxed when Fennel did, the familiar touch of her warm hand against her cheek, fingers in her hair once again.  Leaving her hair down for such trips was done out of the need to prevent recognition, though Fennel never seemed to miss an opportunity to play with it in this state, if she didn’t comment on it beyond that.  She rest her head under the scientist’s neck, comfortable for the first time in a long time. “Just for an hour or two. I…I don’t want to rush, and you’re welcome to come with me.”

“Maybe.  I haven’t been back to the University since…since we graduated. Meh, but I’d have to get up so early….”

At the remark, Juniper raised her head, quirking an eyebrow down at her. “You shouldn’t be sleeping until noon anyway.”

“Hm, maybe if you were here more, I’d get up when you do. Besides, I remember my dreams better if I wake up when I’m ready to, not to an alarm. I’ve told you that before,” the hand that was caressing her hair stopped, somehow finding its way on her back instead.

The professor studied her expression’s subtle change when she referred to her dreams; the glint in her eye that appeared when doing so, and, as Fennel had made it known, the same one she shared when speaking about her own research.  It was something she had always noticed, dare she say, found endearing about the dream scientist; no one else she knew held such a passion for dreams, or much else, the way she did, that look in her eye giving it all away. She didn’t feel in control of her actions when she inched down and kissed her softly, wanting to do so in this manner all evening, but not wanting to forgo their conversations in place of it.

Fennel responded as she predicted, wrapping a leg around her and a hand behind her neck, deepening the kiss, a soft moan barely escaping her throat. The hand that wasn’t pressing on Juniper’s neck found its way under her shirt, creeping around her side and somehow managing to unhook her bra in a singular motion, pulling it out from under her shirt and tossing it carelessly aside; Fennel surprised even herself upon doing so, suppressing a giggle, breaking their kiss with a smug smile.

Aurea rolled her eyes, all of her weight on one arm as she reached behind the dark haired scientist in a feigned attempt to return the favor, her fingers left grasping helplessly and blindly around the fabric. Just as she was about to admit defeat and haphazardly remove that pale pink dress in a completely indignit fashion, Fennel pointed to her chest, “It’s in the front, silly.”

The professor’s eyebrows arched up, shaking her head. Had she planned this? Putting pre thought in to something as oddly specific as the situation wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for Fennel; to tease her, and get the best of the professor in their intimacy, surely punishment for not making the time to see her sooner. It was a less than perfected motion that she pulled the dress down over her shoulders, baring the offending bra, leaning back on her haunches in the slightest to use both hands to undo the clasp. Juniper slipped it out from under her, casting it aside similar to the way Fennel had hers moments ago.

Lips found their way together again as Juniper slid the dress the rest of the way off of her, Fennel squirming to kick it off to the side, breaking the kiss for half a second to pull off her shirt, hands already along the edge of her skirt by the time their lips met again.  Fennel didn’t hesitate in the least before reaching a hand down her skirt and under her panties, smirking when she felt how wet she already was.  The professor trailed her thumb along the scientist’s inner thigh blindly, giving a small squeeze before her fingers found the same spot on the other woman; Fennel inserting two fingers before Juniper had finished teasing her, sending a quick rush up her spine, using her spare hand to pull her skirt and panties the rest of the way down, thrusting her hips upward so the brunette could pull away the last piece of fabric between them.

Feeling Fennel beneath her didn’t take as long to get used as she had first thought, usually the dream scientist was settled on top of her in the act; though her movements barely felt restricted, their hips finding the same rhythmic grind as fingers curled in the other, foreheads pressed together, breath hot on the other’s lips as they moved up and down together, one of Fennel’s hands on Juniper’s back, digging her fingertips along her spine. Aurea lurched as her hand moved up her back, using it to her advantage and slipping the rest of her fingers in to her lover, moving slowly and timely, Fennel’s hip movements and moans in her ear was all she required to dictate her movements, feeling Fennel glide her other two fingers inside her in time.  

Their time apart seemed meaningless in these moments, bodies pressed together at each other’s fingertips, heavy panting and soft whimpers in the air.  A day trip to Castelia City to give a lecture on her research at the University was the perfect opportunity to turn it in to three day weekend to spend with Fennel, hesitant to go to the city without a purpose otherwise. While Castelia was more anonymous than Nuvema or Striaton ever was, there was something refreshing in Fennel’s visits to Nuvema that couldn’t be duplicated in the city; the quiet walks in the evening interrupted only by the calls of wild Pokemon, while in the city, was more of a chore than leisure given the amount of people.

They continued on in their motions in the way that they always had, in a timely beat determined by gasps and finger movements, completely consumed in the other’s reactions and gauging theirs accordingly; each new twist and turn, feint murmur’s of the others name, these were the things they missed the most in their time apart.

Fennel tensed up suddenly beneath her, wrapping a leg tightly around her again, harshly whispering her name repeatedly with baited breath, eyes squeezed shut. A rush of heat came over her, in one final release, she lost track of their rhythm, one last curl with her fingers until both arms found their way around Aurea’s neck, her whispers intermitted by moaning, Juniper unrelenting in the way she moved her fingers in time still inside of her. It had been this way for as long as they had done this, though it was usually Juniper who surrendered first, unable to keep up on the brink of orgasm.  

Finally, Fennel lost her grip around her neck as the flash hit her, letting herself collapse back in to the bed against the pillow. Aurea rolled off of her, eyes meeting as they both held hands to their chests while they caught their breath.

“I missed you…I missed this….” Fennel finally gasped, inching down to pull the cold comforter over them.

“Me, too…I’ll try to take another weekend away soon…it was hard enough leaving early on a Thursday,” Aurea was cut off in her beginnings of a ramble by Fennel rolling on top of her, pressing a light kiss to her lips. Though she was smiling, there was a hint of something more in her expression— not quite sadness, but a longing that had been suppressed for much too long.

“How much longer are we going to do this, Aurea?” the dark haired scientist finally whispered, rolling off of her and resting her chin on her shoulder instead, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Do what?”

“This.  Making excuses to see each other,” she stated plainly.

Juniper was slightly taken aback by the question, not placing as much thought on it as Fennel obviously had.  “You’re the one that moved to Castelia.”

“You were the one that encouraged me to. ‘It’s so good for your research, Fennel.  The city is so much better for studying trainers and promoting the Dream World, Fennel.’

“I just want to see you succeed. You seem happy here.”

“My research has really picked up. I’ve been able to accomplish so much since in my time here, but…”

“But?”

“I miss you. I…I could take the ferry every morning here from Nuvema, I know you need to stay there, but I don’t need to stay here,” Fennel looked away after completing her statement, “I-I mean…my lease is up at the end of the year.  My research can stay here, yes, but I don’t want to live here forever.”

“You don’t need any distractions,” was the only excuse Juniper could muster, nor was she sure why she was making excuses at all.  Fennel’s research that she had dedicated her entire life to why she was here; it made them both happy, doing what they loved in their respective places. The distance was something temporary, they both told themselves, but Fennel moving the entire way to the largest city in the region seemed to disprove their theories. They were scientists, this was one that had been tested and perfected, the results were always the same;  going weeks, even months without seeing each other to spare one weekend together….for what?

“There are more important things, Aurea,” Fennel took her hand under the covers, bringing it to her chest,  “This…you and I…I’m sorry if I’m being silly and cliché here, but, this is it for me, Aurea. I love you and I know that you’re the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I want to wake up next to you every morning, have our coffee, and go to the lab, and come home to you, and fall asleep next to you at night. That’s all I want. What about you?”

Aurea rolled over on to her back; she hadn’t meant for it to be an offensive gesture, feeling the shift in Fennel’s weight on the bed upon doing so, but her proposition wasn’t something she had thought so directly about before. Their labs, their research, these were the things that had been so important to them their entire lives, far before personal matters. Or at least, to her, they were. Hearing Fennel state her feelings in such a straightforward manner was not unusual, but this time, required careful thought and words to follow.  “I’d like that, too,” she admitted, the honesty surprising her.

Fennel smiled slowly, “We’ll figure it out someday. We’ve made it this far.”

Juniper nodded, not knowing what else there was to say, nor wanting to put a damper on what Fennel had in mind.  The situation she spoke of had been the ideal, though achieving it would be another matter entirely.  Taking a ferry every day from Nuvema to Castelia wasn’t reliable, and she knew Fennel well enough to say that getting up early to do so would not please her. Moving her own lab out of Nuvema to Castelia was out of the question; maybe it would attract more trainers, but the lab had always been centered in Nuvema, not to mention the qualm of young trainers possibly getting lost in the large city attempting to find it. Where would she keep all of the pokemon? To be as selfish to uproot the entire region’s Pokemon lab to be with her girlfriend, no matter how long they had been together, it wasn’t fair.

No matter how the situation played itself out in her head, it wasn’t going to work for the time being.

However lost in thought the professor was, the dream scientist took advantage of her composure and nestled her head under her chin, exhaling deeply.  The guilt she had felt about moving so far had returned. The physical distance between them was something she thought about often, but never came to surface fully until they were together again, where ever that may be.  But, there was one thing she had told herself time and time again to suppress the feeling.

“Think of this as…a successful experiment. My research has done well in Castelia, that much has been proven. But, I think that if I moved, it could move with me. I’ve done it before, and I can do it again.”

In that moment, upon feeling her breath on her neck, Aurea knew it was what she wanted. Fennel always found a way in making things work; building entire machines that every trainer in Unova uses out of scrap metal.

“If….if it’s what you want to do, then we’ll do it when the time is right,” Juniper turned to her, smiling and giving her hand a light squeeze. “For now, though, let’s just get some sleep. We have plenty of time to figure this out.”

Fennel gave a half lidded nod, curling up against the professor as they wrapped their arms around each other. “We’ll make it work,” she whispered, beginning to drift off with her head tucked against her chest. “We always do.”


End file.
